


Date Night

by CMW2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A New Beginning, Aftermath of trauma, Alfred loves his Emo kids dearly, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At least we have fanfic! That's better than nothing!, Baby BatCat, BatCat, BatCat banter, BatCat kisses and intimacy, BatCat lovemaking, Batman x Catwoman, Bruce Wayne Loves Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne is a little shit sometimes but Selina loves it., Bruce and Selina actually talk to each other., Bruce and Selina have a normal night out, Bruce and Selina reach a compromise., Bruce and Selina still have ISSUES but they're getting better!, Bruce x selina, Bubble Bath, Cunnilingus, Date Night, F/M, First Time, Found Family, Gotham BatFamily, Grumpy Cat has a Heart of Gold, Healing from trauma, Hope springs eternal for a happy ending for these two crazy Emo kids., It really is better than nothing...I'm still sad/mad after 5x11's ending but hey..., Loss of Virginity, Purple Prose, Selina Kyle Defense Squad, Selina Kyle Needs a Hug, Selina Kyle deserves to be happy and to have a family, Selina Kyle is a Good Person, Selina Kyle loves Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle-centric, Strong Female Character with a Heart of Gold, The Bat and The Cat, Trumpetnista, WHAT WE DESERVE!, canon compliant AU, cmw2, gotham batman x gotham catwoman, hooded gothamite, otp: the bat and the cat, otp: we're the same, otp: why can't we just be us?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMW2/pseuds/CMW2
Summary: Selina Kyle has always been in charge of her destiny. If she wants to spend time with Bruce Wayne that doesn't involve mayhem and bloodshed, then she has to take the wheel. In this story, she does so therefore Bruce and Selina finally have a peaceful and later passionate Date Night;Rated for language, a little bit of gallows humor, and a lot of lovemaking;6th in my 2019 SSS Project





	Date Night

**Author's Note: Good evening, everybody! The Muses want what The Muses want. Also,** _ **The Walking Dead** _ **made me really, really sad before the season mercifully ended so I wanna write something that's happy and has nothing to do with zombies or unfair mass murder. Seriously. Good Grief. Plus, the new posters, both with B in his Suit (fucking** _**FINALLY!** _ **) and The Clown looking as ugly on the outside as he is on the inside? Mm-hm. It's writing time. I can't wait for the show to come back! It's gonna be so awesome!**

 **Now for this story: after seeing proof of both Bruce and Selina enjoying Gotham's nightlife (well, kinda...) these past 2 seasons, I've wanted them to have a bona fide Date Night with no bad interruptions and just have them be happy (and horny) together. This is one is gonna be the sweet, romantic kind of Date Night and the next Date Night will be more...well, the best way I can describe it is primal? Yeah, primal. B and Grumpy Cat are buck wild drunks when they're not literally crying in the Club so putting them together? That's gonna be fun. Sadly, it seems that we'll not be seeing such awesomeness on the TV but that my friends, is where fic comes in to save the day. More in the** _**Feral** _ **and** _**Not You, Too** _ **-verses are coming and of course, the sequel to** _**Positive** _ **. For now, though? Let's have some fun.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

 

" _This is Bruce Wayne...hello?"_

" _Get dressed. We're going out."_

" _Selina?"_

" _Bingo. Get dressed. We're going out."_

" _We are?"_

" _We are. Get dressed. We're going out. Make sure that Lurch knows that you're gonna be with me all night so he doesn't call the Feds or worse, Gordon looking for you later. I don't wanna be bothered."_

" _...all right. Where exactly are we going?"_

" _We'll figure it out after I get to you. Since it's us, we'll probably end up running for our lives or in a fight at least once so dress for it and I swear to God, if you even_ _ **think**_ _of putting on one of your goddamned fugly turtlenecks, I'm gonna use you as the grease and the fryer to turn you both into original recipe. I'll show up after Rush Hour but before Midnight. Be ready to go...what? What's what the smirk?"_

" _How do you know that I'm..."_

" _I can hear it so knock it off, douchebag...why are you laughing?"_

" _You just called and demanded a date with me out of nowhere! You didn't even ask..."_

" _B, I can count on less than one hand the times you've said no to me. This ain't one of them."_

" _True. So, does this mean that you_ _ **are**_ _my girlfriend?"_

" _...shut up."_

" _I'm taking that as a yes."_

* * *

Bruce Wayne always managed to surprise her.

Sometimes, the surprises were good. Other times, the surprises were absolutely awful (despite his best intentions...) but in the going on 5 years of knowing him, Selina Kyle had taught herself to expect the unexpected from him.

Still, being greeted by him kissing her smack on the lips before she got two steps into Thomas Wayne's study had her startled. Pleased but startled. What the hell? Had he gotten a dose of pure boldness for his 18th birthday to go with his other presents? Was he high? Was he drunk? He didn't look high. He looked like normal Bruce: kind and solemn. She couldn't taste or smell alcohol on him. He tasted as he usually did: peppermint, rich people milk chocolate, and coffee strong enough to demolish walls. No alcohol and he didn't smell weed on him. The familiar scents engulfing her with his arms was of spiced pine and something that she could only label as Bruce, as safety, as home...

Only when the need for air became absolutely mandatory did their lips part and she could feel her knees threaten to give out. Her head was spinning and there was a goofy look on her face. She could tell and honestly, she didn't mind. He had earned it. Damn. Since when did Bruce Wayne kiss like a hero from a good rom-com movie? Who taught him how to lay it down and how could she thank them before taking her bull whip to them until they bled out? No way had he learned from research alone. No fucking way...

" _...hi...what..._ where did  _ **that**_ come from? _"_

"I missed you."

"Maybe I should go off the grid more often if that's the kind of hello I get when I come back."

"Please don't. Do I pass inspection, Ms. Kyle?"

With an exaggerated look of concentration, Selina took him in. No turtleneck, fugly or otherwise, so that had him ahead of the game. Dark wash jeans, black combat boots with gray laces, and a charcoal Oxford with white buttons. A black leather hooded jacket with silver detail was layered over it. His mahogany hair was rumpled but not chaotic, reminding her of when they had lived together. To finish, he had on an understated yet quite valuable Rolex on his wrist. Simple. Classy. Nice. What was especially nice was the faint trace of her lipstick on his mouth. The tube had said that it was matte 24-hour long wear and kiss proof but that was bullshit, apparently. As long as Bruce kept kissing her like he did, Selina didn't mind the false advertisement. She liked the soft shade of raspberry. The lipstick had SPF 50 in it, tasted like pink lemonade and it wasn't like she had paid for it, anyway.

"You'll do. 9 out of 10. You really need to explore the color wheel. Where's Alfred at?"

"He's sick. Bronchitis."

"Fuck, that sucks. We gotta bring him OJ and some Buckley's. Stuff tastes like Death's moldy dick hole but it'll clear up anything you've got in like a day."

"He'll appreciate that. So, where are we going?"

"We should do something normal and then we should do something us. You pick the normal."

Selina took off her black leather trench coat before heading for the kitchen. It was best to eat before going out on the town and she wanted to show off her outfit. Since they were going on an actual date, she had decided to forgo her usual street style in favor of a softer look. The sweater dress was a rich shade of purple. While she had on her usual Doc Martens, she had put on a pair of thigh high stockings. The stockings were gray with a white pattern of roses and cat's paws. Bruce's gaze lingered on her legs as she reached for the cookie tin and she grinned. Oatmeal raisin, her favorite! He always kept them on hand for her or he would bring her some.

"Did you get a new whip?"

"Hmm? Oh. No, I just made the handle easier to hold. You know how rock-climbing walls have notches? Same idea. I thought about making it electric but yeah, no. Bad idea. It would be badass but knowing my luck, I would end up deep frying myself and the moron on the other side of it."

"Not necessarily. All you need is a stable circuit and a handle made out of industrial strength rubber. Both things are quite doable."

"So, you're saying that you would be okay with me deep frying someone?"

"If it meant that you'd still be alive, then yes."

Selina blinked once, twice and cocked her head owlishly.

"All right, what's gotten into you? You're tongue kissing me out of nowhere and now, you're encouraging violence? Are you sick, too? Did somebody bonk you on the head again?"

"No, I just...Selina, we're getting older and as that happens, I'm realizing that not everything is as black and white as I want them to be and that's okay. I need to have balance and I also want the people closest to me know how much I accept and care about them without a life threatening crisis happening first. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah...yeah, it does. You got a normal idea, yet? We're running out of night."

"I do."

_**/** _

Although Gotham was known mainly for its asylum and factories, there was far more to it.

There were many beautiful places in the city and not all of them were reserved for the Elite.

Selina remembered going to the aquarium with her incubator when she was 4. She had been fascinated by the all the sights. The tanks full of colorful reefs and water bluer than anything she had ever seen, the sharks, the schools of fish? It was all so beautiful. Looking back on it, she knew that Maria had picked the place for easy Marks. So many people, so many families, everyone's guard down? It was like going shopping on Black Friday. After Maria abandoned her, she hadn't been back to the place. There had been opportunities. Field trips at the orphanage, offers from other street kids to hang out there until closing time but she had always refused.

It hurt too much.

Gotham City's Aquarium was one of the best in the country, chock full of life and beauty. The aquarium was self-sustaining, having its own power grid, water filters and food garden. It was surrounded by both brick walls and wrought iron fences for security. The facility's grounds were particularly gorgeous in the spring, full of flowers and tall hedges. It was maintained by some of the best biologists, zoologists, landscapers and its federal funding was supplemented by many patrons. Dating back to its opening in the 1930s, The Wayne Family had been the top one, granting its members all exclusive access to the building, even after hours.

While speaking to the owner and night watchman, Bruce put his arm around her. The warmth in his voice as he introduced her, the soft way he kept looking at her...it was great but also very scary. Bruce opening up was a good thing. After every bad thing and person that had happened to him starting with the murder of his parents, him wanting to be open was wonderful. Him pushing through the fear of abandonment and betrayal was good. It was a sign of true strength. Bruce was healing and he deserved to do so. He deserved to be stable and happy. He deserved everything good that Gotham and the world would allow him to have.

It still threw her off. Selina wasn't used to people around her being open just to be open. There was always an ulterior motive, always a Game being played...

How was she supposed to handle this new Bruce? Was she just supposed to go with it?

Would new Bruce leave her behind? And if he did, how was she supposed to handle it?

More to the point, how was she supposed to handle it if he  _ **didn't**_  leave her behind?

Shaking her head, Selina put a pin in that train of thought. Now wasn't the time for it. She was on a nice date in a beautiful place with the one person in Gotham that was worth her time. She didn't want to ruin it. There would be plenty of time to worry about the future later.

She opened her eyes as Bruce sat next to her and they both took in the view.

"I love jellyfish. They're pretty to look at but if you mess with them, you're done for or you wish that you were. That's goals. And they always look so peaceful floating around in the water. They're in their own quiet little world just chilling out. They've got the right idea."

"There's a place where you swim with them in the wild and they won't hurt you because they can't sting. If you'd like, I could take you there one day."

"I'll think about it. I dunno if I'd be okay on a plane. I know that you're more likely to be done in by a car accident than a plane crash, especially around here because people drive like they're in  **GTA** , but I really shouldn't have watched  **Final Destination** when I was 9. That was dumb."

"How did you get ahold of the movie in the first place?"

"Thug Life, motherfucker."

Their laughter was warm and when he looked at her, it was her turn. Sitting up on her knees made it easier to deepen the kiss. Selina knew that he would appreciate her dress riding up. Sure enough, one of his hands went to her thigh to squeeze fondly and the other rested on the nape of her neck. Her dress was long sleeved yet off the shoulder so she had pinned her hair up. Bruce loved her neck and shoulders. He loved them almost as much as he loved her legs and her breasts so she decided to give him some eye candy. It was wise to give him a little extra sugar to keep him interested and happy. That was what good girlfriends did, after all and she certainly was his girlfriend or as close to it as their mutual weirdness would allow.

The Question had become a running gag between them.

She pressed a kiss to Bruce's brow and the near constant furrow there softened on contact.

That was nice to see, his smile, too.

It was nice to know that she could make him feel better, even just for a moment.

"...well, we did something normal. Now, it's time to do something us. You down?"

"Always. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Give me the keys and I'll show you."

"Do you have a valid driver's license?"

" **Give me the keys, Bruce.** "

"Yes, ma'am."

_**/** _

The pins she had put in her hair had raised the white flag but she didn't mind it.

Laughing, Selina had helped nature take its course and soon, she had a halo of wind driven curls. They smelled like honey baked apples, the scent in the set of hair care products Barbara Kean had given to her. Well, more like tossed at her and demanded she use. She was a grown up now and one of the faces of The Siren's Club. There was a certain image to maintain and honestly, Selina had stopped listening after 30 seconds. It was Tabitha Galavan's job to listen to her monologue and bitch about this, that, and the other thing, not hers. Not to say that Selina didn't love Barbara because she did, really, she did. She was her Sister, just like Tabitha. She was one of the few people in Gotham that did right by her (most of the time...) but yeah, no. Just no.

To the blonde's credit, the hair products worked like magic. Her golden chestnut hair was still wild but in a controlled chaos way instead of 'grab the clippers and say fuck it' kind of way. They had never felt better and she had gained quite a bit of length. Selina had never grown her hair past her shoulders before but maybe she could try it out. It would be a nice change of pace.

"You good up there?"

" _ **Very**_."

"Hell, yeah."

As soon as she arrived at their destination, Bruce had nodded knowingly. They were known for a lot of things. Climbing places that many people would deem too dangerous was one of them. Also, they were on a date. One of the main things to do when on a date in Gotham, if one had street knowledge, was to pick a bridge and climb it. Selina had picked the same bridge they had ended up at while running for their lives for the first time together. It was a full circle choice and Bruce liked patterns. He liked solving puzzles and making connections.

They had the knowledge. They had the skill so they were going up.

The night was warm and breezy. There were less clouds in the sky and even with the city lights blazing, when they looked up, they could see the stars. Bruce had suggested traveling together earlier. Maybe they could start by going on a stargazing trip. He knew where to go. He and his dad, then he and Alfred, would go camping. Selina was no stranger to sleeping outdoors but it would be nice to do it because she wanted to. It would be nice to have actual equipment and to spend time with him. Part of why she had been so adamant earlier was that she couldn't remember the last time she and Bruce had just hung out together.

No Illuminati nonsense. No getting caught smack dab in the middle of local political and social corruption. No getting caught in the middle of a Turf war. Nobody's domestic drama entangling with the other stuff to give them a reluctant front row seat...she honestly couldn't remember and it had pissed her all the way off.

They were supposed to be a couple. More importantly, they were supposed to be best friends. It was a problem and when Selina saw a problem? She solved it. When she saw a friend in trouble? She did her best to help them or point them in the direction of someone who could. When she wanted something? She got up, went out there and got it by any means necessary. If she wanted consistent normal time with Bruce Wayne, she would have to take the wheel so she had. She had taken the wheel tonight and would continue to do so.

Honestly, she had been behind the wheel between them from the start.

**If it ain't broke, don't fix it.**

This time when Bruce sat next to her, he took her hand. Immediately, she twined their fingers together and squeezed. There was childlike glee in his body language and he kept looking at the city below them in amazement. Selina hoped that he would never lose that ability. Gotham was Gotham. It was a near lawless paradise for the demented and the hateful.

Bruce had been on the business end of more than one of them. He had seen tragedy and pain in the last 4 years beyond what many did in a lifetime. Even after all of it, there was still light inside of him. There was innocence. He could still feel genuine joy and wonder. It made her feel even more protective towards him. Selina had lost too many friends to their demons and to despair.

She wouldn't let it happen to Bruce.

She  _ **couldn't**_  let it happen to Bruce. It would kill them both.

"I've never been this high up before. I can see everything. It's beautiful."

"It's home."

The area they were resting in was as large as two park benches. Selina let her back rest against the gray steel girder. Her right hand went gently across her neck and she tilted her head, wanting more of the breeze on her skin. Even with the hints of smog, the air smelled sweet and felt good. Bruce came closer to her and she made room, smiling as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Tonight. We needed this."

"We did. We should do it more often."

"I forgot how nice it was to just be with you. Lately, it seems that every time we spend more than 5 minutes together, we're in the middle of an investigation or a crisis..."

"...or fighting."

"...or fighting and that's not good. We're...we're supposed to be best friends."

"We are. And more."

"...how much more?"

"You know."

Instead of questioning her further like she expected, Bruce raised her head and Selina met him halfway. One of her hands clutched the lapel of his jacket and the other was on his nape, holding him to her. This time, his hands spanned her waist and squeezed tightly, easily engulfing her. Oh, how the time had passed. He wasn't a kid, anymore. Bruce used to be shorter than her and looked visibly fragile. Now, he was a grown man. He was wiry. He towered over her now and could lift her easily. She could fit on his lap with room to spare and god _ **damn**_ , his mouth. Selina had always enjoyed kissing him, appreciating his eagerness and innocence but his skills had improved tenfold. She was still jealous at the very idea of him honing his craft with other people but she appreciated the results.

She gasped as his mouth descended to her neck and groaned as it got to work. Bruce really did like her neck and shoulders. He liked them so much that he was determined to essentially brand them as his. Selina's hands slid underneath his shirt and he shuddered hard as her nails gently but firmly went up his back. If she had to be branded, then so did he. It was only fair and...

A loud, quite angry roar from Bruce's stomach broke the mood.

Selina pursed her lips and scowled as he looked at her sheepishly.

"Did you forget to eat again?"

"No."

" **Bruce.** "

"...not entirely. I had a full breakfast."

"B, it's 10:45. Did you eat anything else today? Even just a candy bar?"

"Um..."

"You suck. Get off of me."

"I'm sorry, Selina."

"We need to get down from here, anyways. Cops start patrolling the area from 11:30 on and I don't wanna be bothered. We're gonna go eat and you're paying for it, Lurch's meds, and whatever else I want tonight. That's what the fuck you get for not taking care of yourself right...and for biting me like Dracula."

"You enjoyed it. Thoroughly."

"Not the point, douchebag."

_**/** _

"You're staring at me."

"I'm staring at you because you're beautiful."

Coming from anyone else, Selina would've dismissed the reply as cheesy, creepy bullshit but it was Bruce. It was definitely cheesy but it was 100% honest. Even with tangled hair, a massive hickey on her neck, and being slumped in a vinyl booth stuffed from a bacon double cheeseburger, Bruce thought she was beautiful. He wasn't being creepy. He was just being him.

It was nice.

Opening her eyes to half mast, Selina watched as he finished his meal, making sure he cleared his plate. Bruce was stronger and healthier than he used to be but he still didn't have weight to spare. He needed to take better care of himself. Stress could do him in as easily as a psychopath.

Selina didn't want that to happen to him. He deserved far better than that.

He had gotten a double turkey burger topped with guacamole and a large order of poutine. Half of the cheesy gravy fries had been matter of factly scooped onto her plate. In response, she had given him half of the hummus, tabbouleh, and pita platter she had ordered. Both of them had gotten side salads and a pitcher of strawberry limeade. Despite being ravenous, his table manners were impeccable and she had no qualms against eating off of his plate. It was a testament to how much she cared for him that she allowed him to do the same thing.

They also had an unspoken agreement to taste test each other's food in public. She had started it while they lived together. Bruce was The Last Wayne Standing. That alone made him a ripe target for the Underground. When one factored in his close ties to Jim Gordon and the few other good cops in the city? Poisoning him, even if it didn't kill him would earn a lot of street cred.

The bitch or bastard could then trade that cred in to get ahead and... _ **no.**_ Absolutely not.

She wouldn't allow it.

Gotham was Gotham and Bruce was Bruce. Selina knew that all too well but damn it, she could try. She could try her best to keep him alive and mostly sane.

She could try her best to help him be happy.

"Am I taking you to your place after this?"

"No. I wanna make sure that Alfred gets his meds and I want more time with you. Is that okay?"

"More than okay. You can stay as long as you like. You know that."

"Mm. Don't worry about Barbara or Tab looking for me. I'm grown so I can do whatever the hell I want and they're fighting again. I'm not really sure why they're mad but since they usually solve their problems with murder before making up, I'm steering clear. Fuck that shit."

"What about Otto?"

"You remember him?"

"Of course. Will he be all right by himself?"

"Yeah. I filled his dishes before I left and got him new plushies to play with. He'll be fine."

Bruce nodded and looked towards the door as its bell rung. At the look of recognition, Selina turned around and was glad to see Dr. Lee Thompkins. Mama Leona's Family Diner was only a few blocks away from The Narrows so it made sense that its current Queen would frequent the place. It was in neutral territory, open 24/7/365-6 and had some of the best food in the city for cheap. Instead of her usual attire, Lee was in Dr. Mario pajama pants and a pair of Nike slides. She was drowsy but content and when she rolled her neck, the large gray sweater she pulled on slipped just enough to...

"I guess we both had a 'vacuum accident' tonight, huh? Eh, what's up, Doc?"

The lithe brunette chuckled and replied, "Nothing much. Hi, Bruce."

"Hello, Dr. Thompkins."

"You know you can call me Lee, right?"

"Sorry. Habit."

"You could have worse ones. Yeah, so..."

"Gordon? Please tell me it was Gordon and not some other asshole..."

"It was Jim. After I took over The Narrows, we started talking again and..."

"Third time's the charm?"

"I hope so. It's different this time. I can tell."

"Wonderful. He's less of a suicidal pain in the ass when you're in his life and you guys are good together...I really hope you got him back. You look like one of Dracula's wives..."

"Oh, I did. If you happen to see him limping over the next few days..."

"Hell, yeah. I think your order's up. Oh, and Alfred is sick. He's got bronchitis. Me and B picked him up some Buckley's and OJ but if he's not feeling better soon..."

"Just give me a call. Bruce, is he already on antibiotics?"

"Yes."

"Make sure he takes the full course, rests, and gets plenty of fluids. Although, honestly, the Buckley's will do it. The stuff tastes so bad that the germs run away screaming."

Selina watched as Lee collected two large bags and gave Bruce a knowing look after she left.

"That's breakfast and lunch in there. Gordon's not going anywhere until sundown tomorrow."

The answering expression on his face was utterly soft, damned near dreamy.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"...I'm not the only one opening up here, am I?"

Her first instinct was to deflect but instead of doing so, she sighed and nodded curtly.

"Good."

"Hopefully. I could get screwed over again..."

"That's always a risk but the fact that you're going forward anyway? That's really good."

"Well, I can't have you outdoing me. Acting all emotionally stable and shit...fuck off."

He laughed and pressed a quick but potent kiss to her lips before getting up.

"I'll settle the tab. Do you want anything to take home?"

"A gyro and I saw slices of carrot cake in the cooler. Get enough for both of us."

_**/** _

" _...what...what...have you...two gotten...yourselves...into now?"_

One boot, then the other flew towards Bruce and he shot her a pouting death glare after dodging.

"Seriously, Cat? What the hell?"

"You said that he had bronchitis! That is  _ **not**_  bronchitis!  _ **That**_  is death!"

"... _you...wish._.."

"Not anymore...okay, but not like this. It's supposed to be that you die in your sleep peacefully when you're old as fuck instead of just old as balls or you die during the next Maniac of the Week's temper tantrum doing something noble and Bruce saving so we can all rise up and avenge you. This isn't that. This is just the Plague. That's such a lame way to go. Do better!"

Alfred's laughter was more wheezing and coughing than anything but at least he was trying.

Selina was on a roll now, fussing as she took off her coat and opened the pharmacy bag.

"What the hell are you wearing? You look like the dude from the Tex Avery cartoon with the shoemaking birds and did you take your meds? We ran into Lee earlier and Bruce said you did so don't make a liar out of him and you know what? Fuck this. You're going back to bed right now. B, bring his soup when it's done and the OJ. Move it, Lurch. Don't make me make you."

Although her whip was unfurled, she really didn't want to use it on him but if he wouldn't take care of himself...see, this was why she needed to stick around. Bruce and Alfred took care of everyone _ **but**_  themselves. It was part of what made them such good people but it was also very dangerous. What good was being part of the shining light in their little fucked up corner of the world if they destroyed themselves while doing so? Really, what?

" _...a little...help here, Master Bruce?"_

"He can't save you from me, especially when I'm right. Move or be moved. Choose wisely."

The man hadn't lived as long as he had by being stupid. Selina had memorized Wayne Manor long ago but she kept to a few areas. The Study, kitchen, and Solarium were her haunts. Still, she led Alfred back to his rooms easily and opened the left bedroom door, not taking her hand off the hilt of her whip until he was back in bed. Even though the room smelled like Vapo-Rub and lavender, it was still immaculate. The only signs of illness were the pill bottles on the nightstand and a small trash can full of tissue. He had even made his bed before going to the kitchen.

"Here. Drink some of this. It tastes like liquid death and smells worse but you'll feel better."

" _God's sake._.. _I didn't...know that...they still..._ _ **made**_ _Buckley's...bloody awful..._ "

"It's still around. You just gotta know where to get it. Take some more. You got a fever?"

" _No."_

"Good. Me and B didn't do anything illegal tonight. Okay, we climbed a bridge but that's whatever. We went to the Aquarium and he forgot to eat again so we went to Mama Leona's."

"I didn't forget to eat."

" **Bruce."**

"Not entirely. I ate a full breakfast..."

"...and nothing else. You have food and you know how to cook. Do better. You take over here."

"You'll still be here after?"

"I will. Get better, Lurch."

"... _thank...you_... _Selina..._ "

"You can thank me by getting better. Like I said, dying from the Plague is fucking lame."

Instead of going back to the kitchen or to the Study, Selina decided to head for Bruce's room. She hadn't been in there much but she remembered his bed being very comfortable. It was getting towards 2AM and sleepiness had set in. She needed to get cleaned up before she could lay down and his suite had an excellent bathroom. There were guest rooms that she could've gone to. The couches in the Study were comfortable but she didn't want to do that.

Bruce wasn't the only one trying to open up more. It was a much slower process for her but it was happening. It needed to. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life miserable and alone in a crowd. Part of being open was getting rid of her habit of talking herself out of good things or dismissing them outright as a joke, a play in the Game, something she didn't deserve...

Everyone deserved to be happy and to have good things, even in Gotham.

_**/** _

"Are you getting in?"

"...do you  _ **want**_ me to?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

The water was steaming hot but not unbearable. Jets in the clawfoot tub churned it into opaque waves and massaged the sore muscles of her lower back nicely. She had added lavender bath oil and 3 heaping scoops of Epsom salt before stripping. Her dress, bra, and panties were on the floor but she had hung her stockings on one of the towel racks. The black bathtub was deep and Selina had drifted in and out of slumber while waiting for him. Her hair was pinned up again and the lovebite Bruce had left earlier on her neck had deepened in color. It would be around for a while and she didn't mind it. Bruce wasn't unscathed and at least her relationship was in a good enough place for hickeys to be left behind.

That was more than she could say for most people.

Selina held onto the sides of the tub as Bruce joined her. Once he was settled, she let him draw her close, feeling his heartbeat against her back. The water sloshed as she picked up a washcloth and he shivered as she ran it over his bent right knee idly. Good.

"Is the water too hot?"

"No."

"How's Alfred doing?"

"He's asleep."

"Good. We can make him soup later. Either that or order some. I know a few good places."

She continued her task, pleased at the strength of his legs, along with the dusting of dark hair on them. His feet were large and well taken care of. There were small callouses between his last two toes on both of them but other than that, they were nice. All of his toes curled when the washcloth touched them but Selina felt that reaction had more to do with the view he was getting. For leverage, she had raised up on her knees and water cascaded down her back. Her breasts were exposed and her dusky rose nipples were budded. The divots just above her behind were visible and his thumbs circled them, pressing gently but firmly. Heat that had nothing to do with the bathwater was rising between them and Selina embraced it.

It wasn't a question of if they would end up naked together but when and how it would happen.

She was just grateful that the situation was sweet and private. There wasn't a crisis going on and neither of them were in pain. No prying eyes, no judgement...

" **Turn around.** "

Bruce's back was resting against the tub and his eyes were blazing, making her shiver.

" **Come here."**

His voice was huskier than she had ever heard it before. Selina came to him and his kiss was aggressive, demanding. The washcloth fell into the water and she got a tight handful of his hair, meeting him head on. His hips ground and she could feel just how hard he was, pulsing against her trembling abdomen. Reaching beneath the surface, she gripped him and the noise he made was low, feral, needy...

She pressed the button to turn the jets off and he sat up on his knees, holding her flush to him.

They were panting for air and Selina knew that if she wanted to stop, he would. If she felt the slightest bit uncomfortable, Bruce would respect that and her fully. Her body, her personal space was hers to control at the end of the day. She could keep it to herself or she could share it with whoever she wanted.

That person was him.

_**/** _

" _You taste_ _ **so good**_ _...better than I ever dreamed..."_

" _You dreamt about..."_

Her teasing question was lost in a sharp gasp and a low huff of laughter. Bruce had just nipped her inner thigh and was currently suckling on the trembling flesh. At least it wasn't on the same side as the souvenir he had left on her neck. There would be balance. Once he was satisfied with his handiwork, he returned to the task at hand. Selina was on her back with her legs spread wide, open to the gentle exploration of his mouth.

He had surprised her again. Once he had gotten the green light, Selina had expected him to just go for it. The way he had pushed her to his bed and followed after her...she should've known better. Bruce was a gentleman. He was an aristocrat without the classist bullshit but with all the engrained manners. Whether he had been given The Talk or had done his own research on the subject, he wasn't just going to pounce on her and get his rocks off, not for their first time.

He was new to sex but he made up for it in enthusiasm and single-minded determination to get her off. He had figured things out very quickly. After her second climax, Selina had reached for his towel, wanting to return the favor but he had grabbed her wrists, guiding them to the pillow. Getting the message, her hands returned to his hair and shoulders, letting him have his way. It wasn't often that she did but in this case? Selina would gladly let him take the wheel.

His lips ascended her body slowly. Once they were face to face again, the back of his hand tenderly stroked her cheek. Selina pulled him into a hungry kiss and soon, they were under the blankets, skin on skin. Her head was spinning in the best ways and she held onto him tightly.

" _Are you all right?"_

" _Mm-hmm..."_

" _Do you want to stop?"_

" _ **No.**_ _"_

" _Okay. I...I have condoms. I've never used them but after it became clear that you and I were going to stay close, Alfred gave them to me."_

" _We don't need them."_

" _We don't? Why?"_

Turning her right arm, she showed him a small brown mark. Guiding his fingertips, she applied gentle pressure to the spot and his brow furrowed at the feel of something just under her skin.

" _I got an IUD for my Cycle and to keep the babies away until I'm ready for them. It went in here last June and it lasts for 3 years. We're okay."_

" _Does it hurt you?"_

" _No. As for other stuff, I haven't done any...it's just been you. There hasn't been...I couldn't..."_

" _I understand. I haven't slept with anyone else either."_

" _Could've fooled me..."_

He blushed and she gave him an impish grin before rubbing noses with him.

" _Don't be embarrassed. I'm not complaining...so, are we gonna..."_

" _Only if you want to."_

" _I want to. Just...go slow?"_

_**/** _

" _ **...tu es dangereux et tu vas me tuer ...et je mourrai heureux..."**_

" _Translation, please..."_

" _ **...you are dangerous and you're going to kill me...and I'll die happy."**_

" _Hell, yeah!"_

His laughter was breathless and she grinned into his shoulder, nuzzling gently. Bruce was on top of her and his face was half buried in her curls. The other half was in the pillows and most of the bedding was bunched at the foot of the bed. Selina could still feel aftershocks inside of her and both of them moaned at the sensation.

The sex itself had been hot, messy, and more than a little giggly. His attentions from earlier had her ready and he had gone slow up to the very end. It wasn't often that Bruce lost control in a good way but when he did? It was wonderful. A deep, possessive pride filled her as he did, moaning and growling his pleasure.  _ **She**_ was the one who got him off.  _ **She**_  was the one who got to see him at his rawest, his most vulnerable. Of all the people he could've chosen, he picked her. He trusted her. Honestly, it was more than a little dumb to trust her but Selina would do her utmost not to hurt him anymore. Being her, she knew that it would happen but she would try not to do it on purpose.

Part of protecting Bruce was protecting him from herself. She was getting better but still.

" _Will you stay?"_

" _Yeah...I wanna wake up with you. I'm even gonna make you breakfast. You earned it."_

Raising his head, Bruce pressed a kiss to her temple and the expression on his face was tender yet solemn. He was afraid of losing her. He had lost so much to Gotham and its special brand of cruel madness. He was already borrowing trouble and...

"If I have a choice, I'm gonna stay and if I can't, I'm gonna come back. This...this is serious. You're too important.  _ **We're**_  too important. You just gotta do the same thing. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Good."

After putting the blankets over them, she rested on her side, burying her face in a pillow.

" _...hold me while we sleep, Bruce. C'mere..."_

His arms engulfed her and squeezed tenderly.

The last thing she felt before succumbing to the pull of slumber was a soft kiss to her nape.

They slept peacefully.


End file.
